


Courtship Grooming

by sevpottersnape



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship beginnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/sevpottersnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has a question for Dwalin.</p><p>After which Bilbo is curious about what it meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship Grooming

It wasn’t long after the company set off from the Shire, only a few days had passed though they hadn’t made it so far that they were out of the calm of these lands when Thorin decided to settle in for the night.  
A hearty fire was built and the dwarrow their hobbit-burglar and wizard companion made camp.  
Dwalin stood guard at the edge of their circle keeping one ear tuned for any strange noises that may spell trouble for their party. He had been standing guard for a while when his king approached. “How goes it Dwalin?”  
Dwalin shrugs turning his attention to the other dwarf. “It’s quiet, though I expected that to be the case, we are still far enough south that few dangers venture this way.”  
Thorin nods pensively. “I doubt nights as this will be in such abundance soon enough.”  
“Oh I don’t doubt that…” He pauses as softly padding feet catch his attention, he and Thorin turn towards the sound surprised when they find themselves faced with Ori.  
Ori was probably one of the youngest in their company, and despite his gifted belching both older men have found him to be rather shy. “Good evening.” Dwalin says nodding towards the younger male, and he cannot say he is surprised when Ori blushes, though he will say that it is rather fetching.  
When he doesn't speak Thorin asks. “Is there something wrong Ori?” He is rather curious about why this young dwarf has approached them only to turn bright red when spoken too.  
Though it seems hearing Thorin speak snaps him out of his fretting. “Oh no, Mister Thorin!” he cries before turning wide blue eyes towards Dwalin. “I was wondering… Mister Dwalin…” He swallows with some difficulty before licking his lips and flushes a deeper red when he notices his embarrassment has caught the rest of the company’s attention, closing his eyes he shakes his head in an attempt to clear his mind. It seems to work as he takes a deep breath before meeting Dwalin’s eyes. “Would you permit me to comb your beard?” He ends in a rush as red returns to his cheeks and he has to look away.  
Dwalin finds himself rather stunned, barely even registering the shocked silence of the rest of the camp, his eyes are fixed on Ori. It was a bold proposition for one so young, barely an adult in dwarrow terms but he knows he won’t be turning him down. “Oh aye, lad, I can’t see how anyone would turn down such a sweet dwarf like you. Just let me know when you would like to.”  
Ori still blushing turns a wide smile up towards Dwalin. “Right now… unless you’re busy?” he ends nervously.  
Dwalin glances to Thorin who waves him off. Grinning widely at the younger dwarf Dwalin drapes on of his massive arms around Ori. “Now is a perfect time.” He says leading Ori away from the group for a more private setting. No one misses the happy glow that seems to radiate from the younger dwarf as he wraps his own arm around the larger dwarfs waist.  
~  
When they are out of sight it is like someone flipped the sound back on and the noise level rises. “I never knew he could be so bold!” Kili exclaims.  
“Bold?” asks Bilbo curious about what just happened.  
“It’s a rather person question to ask, especially in public.” Fili responds.  
“But why?”  
“For a dwarf, asking to touch another’s beard is akin to asking someone to shower with you so that you may wash their back.” Thorin responds having joined the three.  
Bilbo nods slowly. “I can understand that I think… Hobbits are a bit like that when it comes to the curls near our toes.” He wiggles said toes.  
Thorin is a bit transfixed by the strawberry blond curls, unconsciously licking his lips. “I can see how that could be private for a hobbit.”  
Bilbo doesn’t notice Thorin’s attentions to his feet as he reminisces. “My mother was a rather bold hobbit, especially in her youth… When she met my father she thought he was everything she could want and waited a week for him to approach her… my fathers’ side was a lot more reserved and so he didn't have the nerve to approach my mother.”  
“What happened?” Kili asks curiously.  
Bilbo laughs a little. “Well as I said she waited a week and when he didn’t she very publicly approached him and asked if he would help her with the curls atop her feet. The whole of the Shire was practically scandalized by such a thing… He of course said yes having been madly in love with her as well.” Bilbo’s smile is wistful as he remembers his parents.  
It is Thorin that pulls him from his memory. “And does such boldness still run in your family?”  
“Well I’m here aren’t I?” he says sweeping his arms around the camp almost smacking Thorin in the chest.  
Thorin nods slowly. “That you are.” Bilbo glances over at Thorin one more time before getting up and moving closer to the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> All the stories I've read so far and none have involved a dwarf's beard... other than adding beads to it and such. So I decided to write one.
> 
> I am shocked that I have finished something, and this is finished for now... I may add on to it later but as it stands it is a whole.


End file.
